Je ne suis pas ton chien !
by Delmyr-Luna
Summary: Je me nomme Mika et en tant que loup-garou j'ai une règle absolue : n'obéir à personne ! Bon ça c'était avant de faire la rencontre de ce chirurgien de malheur. Parce que là maintenant... eh bien... Constatez le par vous-même !
1. La louve, l'ours et le médecin !

Je venais de faire escale sur une île printanière de Grand Line, proche du cap des jumeaux, Florida. Mon estomac sans fond gargouilla, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était vide. La nourriture en mer n'était pas très diversifiée, ce qui causait souvent des troubles de l'alimentation. Un bruissement de feuilles dans les fourrées attira mon attention cependant je restais immobile. La faim avait beau me tenailler, je tenais tout de même à me nourrir correctement et non pas à me jeter sur le premier petit animal imprudent qui m'approchait. Aucun gibier ne m'intéressait sur cette île pauvre en diversité.

Je pris alors le chemin vers Roseld, la plus grande ville portuaire de Florida, me fiant à mon odorat sensible pour capter l'odeur de poisson et autres produits de pêche. Je pénétrais dans la cité avec une démarche confiante, mon assurance naturelle était un atout la plupart du temps. L'attitude gênante des passants qui se retournaient pour me dévisager ne me troubla même pas. C'était une question d'habitude, d'attirer l'attention par ma seule apparence. Même si parfois je souhaitais passer inaperçue et me fondre dans la masse.

Après tout avec mon physique mi-louve mi-humaine, je ne devais pas m'attendre à autre chose que des yeux ronds ou des regards de mépris. Ma longue queue touffue se balançait de droite à gauche au rythme de mes pas et mes oreilles, dressées sur ma tête, se mouvaient pour intercepter le moindre son. J'aurais très bien pu camoufler ma différence, sans ces deux détails j'étais en tout point semblable à une humaine, mais je m'y refusais. La fierté d'appartenir à mon espèce était plus forte que tout et m'aidait à faire face aux réactions des gens.

Je m'arrêtais devant une façade délabrée où devait se réunir tous les malfrats de la ville. C'était justement dans ce genre de bar malfamé que je me sentais le plus à l'aise. Ici, c'était la loi du plus fort, pas besoin de respecter les règles de la société ou, dans mon cas, être conforme à la vision que le monde se faisait d'une adolescente de mon âge. Seule la force et les aptitudes au combat comptaient. D'ailleurs j'excellais dans ces deux domaines.

Toutes les têtes, sauf celle embrumées par l'alcool, se tournèrent pour m'apercevoir. Ils me jaugèrent d'un simple coup d'œil alors que j'évaluais précisément tous les hommes présents. Estimant qu'aucun d'eux ne me poserait problème, je m'installais au comptoir. Le menton posé dans la paume de ma main, mes lèvres formèrent un petit rond et émirent un sifflement pour faire comprendre au serveur que je voulais qu'il se ramène. Lorsque que mon plat, entièrement composé de viandes de différentes sortes, et ma bière me furent apportés, je me contentais de croiser les jambes et de goûter mon repas. Il s'avéra bien meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Tout en m'enfilant une cuisse de poulet dégoulinante de sauce, j'écoutais les murmures dans la salle. La surprise de mon arrivée digérée, les clients s'étaient remis à parler comme si je n'étais pas là. Bien que la plupart discutaient de moi, tant qu'aucune insulte n'était proférée, je m'en fichais.

Une fois mon festin terminé, ma langue râpeuse passa sur mes doigts dégustant les dernières gouttes de sauce restantes. Ce fut le moment que choisi un groupe d'hommes pour fracasser la porte avec le tact d'un roi des mers. L'effluve salée e la mer parvint à mes narines, j'en déduisis, d'après leur dégaine que je vis du coin de l'œil, qu'ils étaient des pirates. Et pas des plus soignés…

À peine installés qu'ils hurlaient déjà, démolissant le mobilier, riant comme des bœufs et buvant tels des ivrognes. Commander une choppe de bière devenait un concert de rire gras et de blagues salaces. Ils devaient déjà être bien beurrés avant de venir ici… constatais-je les oreilles pointées dans leur direction C'était le genre de groupe qui me causait des problèmes. Leur capitaine, reconnaissable grâce à l'éternel tricorne, porté pas l'hilarité générale, qui se limitait à sa table, se vantait d'un massacre de marins récemment commis.

Celui-ci se leva en titubant pour brailler que lui et son équipage avaient soif. En cherchant le barman du regard, il me repéra. Tout le long du chemin qui se résumait à deux tables, quelques chaises et cinq mètres sans obstacles notables, il gueula. Enchaînant les « Eh ma jolie ! » ou encore « Oye la chienne ! » qui ne laissait qu'un silence lourd dans la pièce. Tous suivaient la pénible avancée du corsaire. L'homme ne supporta pas mon manque total de réaction qui signifiait clairement « dégages ! », alors qu'en vérité je bouillonnais intérieurement.

Le pirate, arrivé à bon port, passa son bras autour de mon colla le canon de son arme sur ma tempe. Méthode d'intimidation typique des vauriens sûr d'eux, je me contentais de lâcher un soupire d'ennui. Je voulais juste passer une journée tranquille, sans faire de vagues, eh bien c'était raté ! Il m'invita à sa table pour faire plus ample connaissance, pensant que le revolver suffirait à me convaincre. Je détournais légèrement la tête, dégoûtée par l'haleine pestilentielle de l'alcoolique.

« Je ne traîne pas avec les abrutis, qui sait, que la bêtise soit contagieuse… donc ce sera non. Conclus-je en pivotant sur ma chaise pour le fixer de mes yeux émeraude, le pistolet avait glissé jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de mon front.

- Tu sais pas qui on est hein ?! Demanda le pirate, encaissant plutôt bien l'insulte qui je lui avais balancé. Orik le rouge. Avec une prime de dix millions de berrys.

- Ouah impressionnant ! M'exclamais-je faussement impressionnée. Mais là j'aimerais juste que tu te casses, t'empestes. »

Fou de rage d'être traité comme un misérable sans importance, il décida de mettre fin à mes jours. Alors que son doigt allait appuyer sur la détente, je lui décochais un coup de coude dans l'abdomen qui lui coupa la respiration. Le choc l'envoya valser deux mètres plus loin alors que je me levais amusée par son petit numéro. Le corsaire se releva après maints efforts, essuyant un filet de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres. Désarmé et surpris, il dégaina son sabre se tenant le ventre de sa main libre. Coriace, commentais-je intérieurement. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'un homme à la prime de dix millions de berrys. Sinon le combat n'aurait pas été aussi drôle et puis je me serais demandée qui décidait des mises à prix que je lui en décolle une.

Il fonça droit sur moi le bras levé, prêt à abattre sa lame sur mon crâne. Il était idiot ? N'importe qui pouvait parer son assaut de forcené… D'un bond à raz du sol, je lui envoyais un uppercut dans la mâchoire, si vite que personne ne me vit frapper. Le corps massif traversa la salle, démolit une partie du mur et atterrit dans la rue accompagné de quelques gravas. Je pestais, encore une fois, j'avais mal mesuré ma force.  
Plus personne ne bougeait, même les mouches semblaient s'être arrêtées de voler, fixant le trou béant par lequel était « sorti » le pirate. J'adressais un sourire angélique au barman qui me regarda, hébété. Voyant son manque total de réaction, je sortis à mon tour avec un peu plus de classe que mon prédécesseur. Je n'avais pas réglé ma note mais de toute façon je n'avais pas un rond sur moi. Mon plan d'origine était de m'éclipser discrètement mais c'était avant que l'autre abruti ne se jette sur moi.

Quelle fut ma surprise lorsqu'en quittant l'établissement je vis Orik debout. Le coup que je lui avais porté n'avait apparemment pas été suffisant. Il cracha une de ses molaires qui s'était délogée avec l'impact avec un regard plein de haine. Il voulait continuer le combat malgré notre différence flagrante de force ? Son équipage nous encercla et me prouva que oui.

Mais maintenant, je n'étais plus d'humeur à jouer. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'attaquer je changeais totalement de tactique. Une moue enfantine arborait mon visage et mon index pointait vers le haut, la main au niveau de mon épaule. Après une brève hésitation, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Erreur fatale ! Je le gratifiais d'un coup de pied dans son entrejambe. Un coup en traître je devais l'avouer, mais il ne méritait pas mieux de ma part. Il s'écroula instantanément en tenant désespérément ses bijoux de famille entre ses mains. Elles n'allaient pas tomber… il y eut une réaction similaire chez tous les spectateurs de sexe masculin, tous avaient leurs mains sur leurs bourses avec une expression de douleur partagée inscrite sur leur face. Effrayés à l'idée de subir le même sort que leur malheureux capitaine, les pirates se poussèrent lorsque je voulus partir.

La marine débarqua peu de temps après, prévenue par le barman qui s'était remis de ses émotions entre-temps Ils ramenèrent à leur base une belle brochette de pirate mais ne dénichèrent pas la fille-loup qui avait mangé gratis, décrite par le gérant du bar. Accroupie sur le rebord d'un toit non loin de là, je les observais en me disant que finalement je leur avais rendu service. Il n'aurait pas survécu bien longtemps sur la dangereuse mer de Grand Line. D'ailleurs comment avaient-ils pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager s'aventurer sur la cinquième mer avec un niveau aussi bas ?

Les arbres m'entouraient maintenant, l'air forestier emplit mes poumons, me conférant un agréable sentiment de bien-être. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne sieste après un bon repas ! Et puis le temps radieux se prêtait merveilleusement bien à cette idée. Je fis halte près d'un étang à l'eau claire et limpide. Je m'assis sur l'herbe verdoyante et trempais mes pieds nus dans l'eau fraîche, après avoir préalablement retiré mes sandales. Les ondulations qui se formaient sur la surface de l'étang à chacun de mes mouvements m'hypnotisaient. Je me penchais, les mains appuyées contre le sol herbeux entre mes jambes. Immobile, la surface lisse de l'eau, tel un miroir, projetait mon double aux contours un peu troubles.

« C'est vrai que je suis étrange… soupirais-je en faisant remuer mes oreilles dans un sens puis dans l'autre. »

Avec mes oreilles entièrement plaquées en arrière, je ressemblais vraiment à un être humain banal. Je changeais tour à tour d'expression, passant de la boudeuse à la vexée et enfin la joyeuse. Mais rien n'y fit, sans mes membres de loup, je me sentais incomplète. Me penchant un peu plus en avant, mes traits s'affinèrent et devinrent plus visibles. J'étais sans nul doute très jolie voir mignonne. Mes oreilles et ma queue me donnaient un air sauvage et indomptable irrésistible. Le pelage châtain-roux de ces deux parties de moi, partageaient ses nuances avec mes cheveux courts désordonnés. Leurs pointes me chatouillaient la base du cou.

Satisfaite de mon analyse, je me laissais choir sur le dos, les bras écartés, sans toute fois retirer mes pieds de l'eau. J'humais l'air, décelant de multiples effluves naturelles. M'imprégnant des odeurs, des images colorées se formèrent derrière mes yeux clos. Des fleurs multicolores, des arbres fleuris, de petits animaux craintifs… et une montagne de métal ? L'odeur devint de plus en plus insistante accompagnée des senteurs typique des médicaments. Un mélange déplaisant mais qui attisa ma curiosité. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ?

À la lisière de la forêt s'étendait une petite baie où était amarré un sous-marin jaune criard de mauvais goût. Une main appuyée sur le tronc, je m'étais accroupie sur une branche en hauteur d'un arbre dont le feuillage me dissimulait sans pour autant me cacher la vue. Cette curieuse embarcation m'intriguait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait être l'équipage de cet étrange vaisseau ? Étaient-ce des pirates ? Sûrement vu l'emblème peint en noir sur les flancs du submersible. À combien s'élevait la prime de leur capitaine ? Était-il fort ? Malgré mon intérêt visible pour les mises à prix, je n'étais pas chasseuse de primes, bien qu'il me soit déjà arrivé de capturer un ou deux corsaires pour me faire un peu d'argent. Mais à mes yeux, c'était une bonne façon d'évaluer les gens, de sorte à ne jamais les sous-estimer. Comment le faisait la plupart des gens avec moi.

Par exemple, en jetant un coup d'œil aux affiches de recherche récentes, j'avais mis la main sur celle d'un jeune pirate avec un chapeau de paille, le nom ne me revenait pas, avec une prime de trente millions sur sa tête. Pour une première fois c'était impressionnant ! En combinant ce fait avec sa photo, je pouvais en déduire qu'il était fort, gentil et limite naïf vu le sourire de trois kilomètres de long qu'il adressait au photographe.

Plusieurs hommes du navire me sortant de mes songes. Ils portaient tous des combinaisons blanches sauf l'un d'entre eux qui en portait une orange. Bah entre le jaune canari et le orange pétaradant, on avait de quoi douter de la santé mentale des occupants du sous-marin… Le plus étrange, plus que moi en tout cas, ce n'était pas la couleur de la tenue mais bien celui qui la portait. Un ours polaire, un vrai ! Il se tenait debout sur ses deux pattes arrière et parlait l'humain sans difficulté, bien qu'il s'en serve pour s'excuser à tout bout de champ… Il était drôle !  
Ma vie était ennuyeuse à mourir, seule la quête de mes origines me donnait une raison de me lever le matin. Pas de famille, pas d'ami, pas de chez moi… aucun port d'attache, juste moi. Je n'étais donc pas contre une petite distraction de temps à autre…

Je me faufilais entre les branches, d'arbres en arbres, sans faire tomber la moindre feuille. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur cet animal. Il était avec deux autres hommes avec lesquels il s'entendait plutôt bien. À l'orée du bois, tout près de la ville, l'un d'eux ordonna à l'ours de les attendre ici. Il attirerait trop l'attention parmi les habitants. Surtout après le désastre que j'avais provoqué un peu plus tôt… Il s'excusa inutilement. Quand les humains furent hors de vue, je descendis du chêne sur lequel je nichais pour le rejoindre à pas de loup.

« Salut ! M'écriais-je gaiement. »

Son premier réflexe fut de m'attaquer avec du… karaté ? Mais en me voyant, il s'arrêta net. Bien que je doive quand même faire un bond en arrière pour esquiver un coup de pied dévastateur. Et aussi invraisemblable qui cela puisse être, il rougit malgré son épais pelage blanc.

« Bonjour. Bégaya-t-il avant de s'incliner honteux de son comportement. Désolé.

- Pas la peine de t'excuser ! M'empressais-je de le rassurer en agitant les mains devant moi. Je t'ai vu là tout seul et j'ai eu envie de te parler… tentais-je gênée. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Bepo. Et toi ? Demanda-t-il ayant repris confiance en lui.

- Moi c'est Mika, ravie de te rencontrer Bepo-kun. Lui lançais-je alors qu'il sursautait devant tant de familiarité. Tu es vraiment bizarre tu sais ? C'est la première fois que je rencontre un ours qui parle.

- Désolé. Et moi c'est la première fois que je vois une fille-ours… avoua-t-il après s'être remis de sa déprime passagère, que j'avais provoqué en évoquant son « originalité »…

- Non moi je suis à moitié louve. Le corrigeais-je moitié gênée moitié énervée. Il y a pourtant une grande différence…

- Désolé. »

Après avoir réglé ce petit malentendu qui engendra une sinistre aura de déprime autour du mammifère. Il avait visiblement du mal à accepter son état d'ours. Nous continuâmes à parler, gagnant peu à peu la confiance de l'autre. Mais je pris rapidement le dessus et changeais la gentille discussion en un interrogatoire corsé où l'interrogé ne cessait de s'excuser pour un rien. Quelques sourires par là, quelques plaisanteries par ci et l'ours pirate était dans ma poche. La réciproque était peut-être vrai aussi…

Bepo faisait parti de l'équipage des Heart Pirates dont le capitaine se nommait Trafalgar Law, un chirurgien de génie un peu sadique sur les bords. Un fruit du démon lui conférait le pouvoir de tout contrôler dans un espace limité. Il était vraiment difficile de s'imaginer ce genre de capacité. Ce nom m'évoquait quelque chose mais aucun visage ne m'apparaissait clairement. Ma mémoire visuelle n'était pas mon point fort. L'apparence physique s'altérait avec le temps, pas l'odeur, à quelques senteurs près. Donc ma mémoire olfactive était de loin la meilleure, infaillible.

Nous fîmes un bout de chemin ensemble, nous entendant à merveille. Il était gentil et très bavard pour un pirate mais c'était un ours avant tout. Je me trouvais de nombreux points communs avec lui, notamment la solitude d'être le dernier de son espèce.

Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami jusqu'à maintenant. C'était en grande partie ma faute. Il y avait deux règles auxquelles je ne dérogeais jamais : faire ce qu'il me plait, quand il me plait, où il me plait et surtout n'obéir à personne ! On essayait souvent de m'imposer le système du dominant/dominé que l'on pouvait traduire par maître/chien. Ça m'avait rendu méfiante envers les humains voir agressive et violente. Une asociale pure et dure…

Mais avoir la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un comme Bepo me mit du baume au cœur. Il y avait donc des êtres comme lui, avec lesquels je pouvais baisser ma garde et être moi-même. Je m'étais plus attachée à lui en quelques heures qu'à n'importe lequel humain durant ma vie entière.

Mais l'inévitable moment de la séparation arriva. L'ours m'informa qu'il devait retourner auprès de son équipage avant que celui-ci ne s'inquiète. La pensée fugace de rejoindre son équipage m'effleura. Je la repoussais violement. Faire parti d'un équipage, quel qu'il soit, revenait à se soumettre à un capitaine ce que je refusais catégoriquement !

Mais cette idée vint s'immiscer dans mes rêves et mes pensées sans permission. J'avais beau l'éloigner, elle revenait avec plus de force. Ça voulait dire quoi à la fin ?! Oui la solitude c'était pesant ! Je voulais rencontrer des gens avec lesquels je me sentirais en sécurité et en qui je pourrais avoir une totale confiance. C'était pour cette raison que je voyageais en quelques sortes. J'espérais retrouver la trace de mon peuple, ma famille, des gens comme moi. Car contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, mon apparence unique n'était pas du à un fruit du démon, j'étais née ainsi. Mais des fois, comme maintenant, l'idée de me poser quelque part une bonne fois pour toute m'effleurait… mais pas au prix de ma liberté !

La nuit fut mouvementée, incapable de m'être de l'ordre dans mes pensées, le sommeil n'était pas venu me cueillir. Il était temps de changer d'île. Mais il fallait d'abord trouver un navire qui m'accepte à son bord et c'était pas gagné. Je ne pouvais pas, même si j'en avais très envie, m'aventurer toute seule en mer. Mes pas me menèrent donc au port où je jugeais qu'il s'était écoulé suffisamment de temps depuis ma dernière visite.

Le port était bondé, je dus slalomer entre les filets et les caisses pour avancer. J'essuyais quelques railleries bien senties par les capitaines des bateaux que je visitais. Mais au bout du douzième homme K.O, je me lassais.  
Un équipage pirate finit par m'accepter à leur bord jusqu'à la prochaine île que j'espérais hivernale. Toute cette chaleur devenait insupportable. Ces deux derniers mois, je n'avais fait escale que sur des îles où la température ne descendait pas en dessous de trente-cinq degrés. En plus c'était mauvais pour ma fourrure.

Le capitaine m'invita à partager sa chambre sous l'œil surpris de ses subordonnés. Un peu de confort n'était pas de refus. Il fallait dire que j'avais mis le paquet pour ça. Un petit haut à bretelle moulant qui laissait voir mes courbes généreuses et un short en jean rêche contrastant avec mes jambes lisses. Plutôt sexy du haut de mes dix-sept ans ! Donc je savais pertinemment que sa fausse courtoisie avait un rapport direct avec son regard déviant sur mon décolleté. Mais je n'étais pas le moins du monde effrayée. Il était certes plus nombreux mais ma force et mon instinct animal, comme un sixième sens qui m'avertissait toujours des dangers imminents, me sortaient toujours des mauvais pas.  
Nous prîmes la mer peu de temps après mon arrivée. Les matelots m'épiaient lorsque que je me baladais d'un bout à l'autre du pont pour me dégourdir les jambes. Ils n'avaient rien tenté, ce que leur capitaine avait subi les en avaient dissuadé, bien qu'ils ne sachent ce que je lui avais exactement fait. Il était juste sorti de sa chambre livide, puis s'était évanoui. Depuis il était pris d'affreux cauchemars. Je me gardais bien de leur révéler ce qu'il s'était passé, laissant leur imagination créer des images bien plus horribles que la réalité.

Je m'accoudais au bastingage l'œil rivé sur l'océan. Trois interminables jours que je poireautais sur ce bateau sans occupation, moi qui aimais les grands espaces. Il y avait bien le capitaine mais il avait supplié ses amis de le laissait dormir avec eux. Quand pourrais-je me dégourdir les jambes ? Voir le paysage défilé pendant ma course effrénée ? Je m'ennuyais…

Un mouvement attira mon regard sur l'horizon, trois imposantes silhouettes apparurent. Une armada de la marine. Je me doutais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour l'équipage plus que minable qui m'accueillait mais ils prendront bien quelques minutes pour nettoyer l'océan de quelques forbans. La vigie ne les avait pas encore remarqués. Quel incompétent ! Je prévins les autres du danger. Personnellement, je me réjouissais de cet imprévu qui allait pimenter ma traversée. Et puis si ces lopettes étaient vraiment trop faibles je pourrais toujours m'embarquer clandestinement dans un des vaisseaux de la marine.

La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue était que les marines bombardent le navire à distance. Quand je disais nettoyer ce n'était pas dans le sens exterminer ! À cette allure, le navire allait couler sans qu'ils, ou moi, aient eu l'opportunité de se défendre. Je grondais les dents serrées, les oreilles plaquées en arrière. L'un des boulets de canon atteignit le mat principal. Celui-ci s'écroula provoquant la panique à bord, enfin plus qu'avant. Je tentais de me mettre à l'abri mais sans succès, où que j'aille je percevais le sifflement d'un tir. Un projectile explosa juste en face de moi. Je me mordis la langue en sentant des éclats de bois perforer ma peau et s'incruster dans la chaire de mes bras, qui étaient devant mon visage dans une vaine tentative de défense.

Que faire ?! Sauter à l'eau ? Jusqu'où pourrais-je nager avant de me noyer à bout de force ? Rejoindre un de ces navires comme prévu initialement ?

L'odeur de la poudre et du sang me montaient à la tête, la fumée épaisse me brûlait les yeux et la chaleur d'un incendie naissant m'étouffait.  
Complètement aveuglée, mes oreilles bourdonnantes ne captaient que les hurlements des hommes mourants. Le bateau commençait à sombrer, le pont pencha vers la droite. Je marchais à reculons tentant de retrouver mon équilibre, me frottant les yeux embués de larme à cause de la poussière. Plusieurs marins, qui se jetaient à l'eau espérant échapper à une mort certaine, me percutèrent.

La barre du bastingage dans mon dos me stoppa. Je toussais, mes poumons me brûlaient eux aussi maintenant. J'entendis le sifflement d'un énième tir. La déflagration m'arracha un cri tant elle était proche. Le souffle me fit basculer en arrière, me projetant dans l'eau.

Le choc thermique me coupa le souffle, l'eau était glacée. Je remontais tant bien que mal à la surface où je m'accrochais à un morceau de bois flottant. Je recrachais l'eau que j'avais avalée et regardais autour de moi. Mes yeux m'irritaient encore mais moins qu'avant. Les vaisseaux de la marine s'étaient dangereusement approchés. Je devais monter à bord mais mes bras saignaient abondamment. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir la force nécessaire de me hisser à bord. J'entendis à craquement. Un morceau du bateau pirate se détachait et s'apprêtait à s'effondrer. J'étais juste en dessous remarquais-je tétanisée. Je me repris rapidement et plongeais le plus profondément possible. Les débris tombèrent à la mer. Je les esquivais de peu mais je vis trop tard la coque du navire de la marine. Moins rapide dans l'eau que sur la terre ferme, je ne pus l'éviter. L'arrière de mon crâne percuta le bois dans un bruit mat. L'impact me fit, sous le coup de la douleur, recracher tout mon précieux oxygène. L'eau autour de moi se teinta de nuances vermeilles. Je fis quelques mouvements pour rejoindre la surface mais je sombrais inévitablement dans l'inconscience. Je ne voulais pas mourir… une tâche jaune s'incrusta dans mon champ de vision avant que mes yeux ne se ferment complètement.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Mauvaise idée. Une terrible douleur me vrilla le crâne. J'attendis que la douleur s'amenuise avant d'étudier l'endroit où j'étais. Ce n'était pas l'enfer, une bonne chose déjà… ni le paradis mais je ne comptais pas y aller de toute façon… on m'avait installé dans un lit d'hôpital et on m'avait soigné. Je fixais sans comprendre les bandages qui allaient de mes mains jusqu'aux coudes, sans oublier ceux qui entouraient ma tête. C'était l'œuvre d'un médecin, sans aucun doute. Alors pourquoi ne me sentais-je pas rassurée pour autant ?  
L'odeur de métal et d'antiseptiques m'agressaient à un tel point que je fourrais mon visage dans l'oreiller pour y échapper. Mais je dus m'y résigner et constatais, après de longues minutes, que ça devenait tolérable. Mais un autre problème survint. L'impression d'asphyxier m'assaillit, ma poitrine m'oppressait. Je me sentais mal et en danger. Prise de panique je me précipitais vers un hublot. Mes craintes s'avérèrent justifiées, je ne vis que de l'eau et quelques poissons.

« Je suis dans un sous-marin… murmurais-je atterrée. »

Consternée, j'activais mes méninges. Je ne connaissais pas trente-six milles sous-marin et qui empestait de cette façon. Mais la vérité était trop dure à avaler. J'entrepris de vérifier ce que mes fichus neurones tentaient de me faire comprendre.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de l'infirmerie et collais mon oreille contre la porte à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Mais rien. Je frissonnais. Le contact de la plante de mes pieds avec le sol glacé me faisait trembler malgré moi. J'ouvris prudemment la porte et jetais un coup d'œil timide à l'extérieur. Ce n'était qu'un long couloir métallique, étroit et sombre. Mon malaise s'amplifia.

Je me trouvais à des centaines de mètres en dessous du niveau de la mer, dans un sous-marin, avec un hypothétique équipage pirate, blessée, affaiblie et nus pieds qui plus est… tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Je parcourus lentement le corridor m'attendant à voir surgir une horde de monstres à chaque porte. Je ne devais pas paniquer ! Ne pas paniquer ! Facile à dire ! J'humais l'air à la recherche d'une odeur connue. Encore une mauvaise idée vue l'envie de vomir qui me prit mais je décelais quelque chose d'autre qui surpassa mon dégoût.

Droite comme un piquet devant une des portes, derrière laquelle j'entendais des rires, je mis la main sur la poignée. Comme rien ne se passait je me décidais à la tourner et entrer. J'inspirais profondément et affichais une expression d'assurance, l'exact contraire de mon état d'esprit actuel…

C'était une cuisine où étaient attroupés quelques hommes en combinaison et un ours vêtu d'orange. Je laissais échapper un soupire de soulagement en voyant Bepo dont la présence me rassurait. Ils me dévisagèrent, alors seulement l'ours se retourna et sursauta. J'avais une tête si affreuse que ça au réveil ?

« Tu es réveillée. Constata-t-il sans s'excuser ?

- Ça se voit non ? Plaisantais-je en oubliant que nous n'étions pas seuls. C'est toi qui m'a… repêché ? Me retenant de dire « sauvé » par fierté.

- Eh bien c'est plutôt le capitaine. Répondit Bepo visiblement gêné. »

La tête inclinée sur le coté, j'essayais de me souvenir le nom du capitaine mais ma mémoire me faisait encore défaut.

« Tu veux parler de euh… Ly ? Non Vaw ? Non Lone ? Continuais-je encouragée par les pouffements des membres de l'équipage.

- Law. Trafalgar Law. Me corrigea un jeune homme adossé à une porte à ma droite, un sabre posé nonchalamment sur son épaule. »

Ils s'étaient tous pétrifiés, il devait regretter de s'être moqués maintenant. Car évidement ce type devait être le capitaine des Hearts Pirates. Maigrichon, des poches noirâtre sous les yeux, un style vestimentaire douteux, la peau basanée, un sourire moqueur et l'odeur que trimbalait toujours des chirurgiens, celle des médicaments et de la mort. Je ne l'aimais pas ! En plus son sourire me fichait la frousse. Mes poils s'hérissèrent, mon coté animal avait parlé. Il dégageait une aura flippante. Je voulais me casser, tout de suite ! Mais pas question de lui montrer la crainte qu'il m'inspire !

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. Le remerciais-je, mon mauvais caractère ne m'empêchait pas d'être reconnaissante. Vous pourriez remontez à la surface que je puisse descendre ? Demandais-je en le vouvoyant ?! C'était une première ça !

- Désolé mais non. À partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens.

- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! M'écriais-je en le voyant disparaître dans un couloir.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipage. Dirent tous les autres, compatissants. Désolé. Rajouta Bepo.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien. Résonna la voix de Law comme pour démentir les propos de ses subordonnées. »

Remise du choc initiale…

J'allais le tuer ! L'étriper puis lui faire avaler ses boyaux et le jeter en pâture à des monstres marins ! Non mieux j'allais le battre à mort et l'envoyer à la marine avec un mignon ruban rose ! On oublie le ruban ! Du barbelé c'était mieux pour le ficeler !

Je récupérais mon self-control et notais qu'ils s'étaient tous écartés de moi. Les murs métalliques étaient cabossés par endroit. La vive douleur dans mes poings me fit comprendre que c'était moi qui avais frappé le mur comme un bourrin. Tous mes plans tombèrent à l'eau. J'étais prise au piège compris-je avec effroi. Je ne savais pas piloter ce genre d'engin et sans eux je ne remontrais jamais à la surface. Donc tout dépendait du bon vouloir de Law, cette enflure ! Soit j'attendrais qu'on débarque à la prochaine île mais d'ici là j'allais lui faire regretter de m'avoir traité de chien !

Si j'avais su ce qu'il me réservait je n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi sûr de moi…


	2. Privée de sortie !

Deuxième chapitre !

**Kyona-sama **: Ouais j'ai fait le grand saut ! Et il m'en a fallu du courage et un coup de pied dans le derrière de ma petite soeur XD

**Moon Crysalide** : Enchantée puisqu'apparemment on ne sait jamais causé avant ! Je n'envahis pas voyons, je m'incruste, me faufile, me glisse entre les mailles du filet, c'est quand même plus classe dit comme ça non ? Et vive les demi-louves de compagnie ! (J'étais morte de rire à ma fin)

**NoaAH** : Yo noa-chan ! Ou Franky-kun ? XD Merci de ton gentil commentaire et la suite... ici ou celle que tu n'as pas encore lu ? Pour le saut en terrain inconnu, je t'ai répondu dans ton commentaire tout récent sur "mon ami imaginaire" à moins que ce ne soit pas toi, c'est possible que je me trompe... Tête en l'air comme je suis !

* * *

Je fixais le hublot par lequel on pouvait régulièrement apercevoir des poissons de couleurs extravagantes. L'infirmerie dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée un peu plutôt était l'endroit que je considérais comme le plus sûr étant le seul lieu qui me donnait une impression familière. Raison pour laquelle je m'y cloîtrais J'avais bien essayé de faire le tour du vaisseau mais dans cette espace confiné, je perdais la notion des distances et mes repères. J'étais aussi déboussolée qu'un louveteau.

Les jambes ramenées près du corps, je me demandais ce que je devais faire. Certes l'irrésistible envie de mettre une dérouillée au capitaine me taraudait, mais tant que l'appareil resterait sous plusieurs tonnes d'eau salée, mieux valait faire profil bas. Je tentais de positiver ma situation en énumérant les bons cotés sur mes doigts.

Déjà la présence de Bepo, me dis-je en appuyant sur l'auriculaire. Les chances d'arriver à la prochaine île intacte avec ce vaisseau pirate étaient importantes, continuais-je en appuyant sur l'annulaire. Peu de chance d'affrontement avec la Marine, remarquais-je en appuyant sur le majeur. Et puis l'équipage, en excluant Law, avait l'air sympa, terminais-je en appuyant l'index. Rassurée par cette petite analyse, l'angoisse qui me tordait l'estomac s'estompa un peu. Mais les cotés négatifs restaient plus nombreux, dont la cohabitation avec ce foutu chirurgien.  
J'allais être gentille tout le long du trajet, imaginais-je en me disant que j'éviterais de faire un carnage, puis quand je pourrais m'enfuir, je lui en décollerais une qui l'enverra voler une centaine de mètres plus loin ! Un plan très appréciable dont j'étais pressée d'atteindre la phase finale.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je bondis hors du lit, en position de combat. Je me détendis en voyant une tête d'ours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. S'assurant que je ne lui sauterais pas dessus, il entra prudemment avec un désolé. Il se proposa comme guide pour visiter le sous-marin. J'acceptais volontiers, il était bien le seul auquel j'accordais ma confiance.

Une fois dans le couloir, il pointa une griffe à droite m'informant que la sortie du sous-marin se trouvait tout au bout, information que j'emmagasinais dans un coin de mon cerveau. Puis il se dirigea à gauche, nous longeâmes le couloir pendant un petit moment avant d'arriver dans une grande pièce aseptisée. Il y avait tout le matériel médical nécessaire ainsi que bon nombre d'appareils sophistiqués dans cette salle d'opération moderne. Stressée par l'environnement peu accueillant, j'empoignais un bout de la combinaison orange de mon ami pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas rester. Il m'invita ensuite dans le dortoir. Des lits superposés à trois étages de chaque coté de la pièce et des casiers contre le mur du fond pour ranger leurs affaires.

Quand il eut terminé avec cet étage, nous montâmes en haut où se trouvait la salle des commandes qui permettait de diriger l'appareil. Je ne reconnus pas celui qui pilotait. Le plateau repas tassé dans un coin m'indiqua qu'il n'avait pas rejoint les autres dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Les lumières clignotantes multicolores me perturbaient, ma tête tournait. Heureusement l'ours écourta la visite, sujet au même mal que moi.  
Je pensais que nous avions fait le tour de toutes les pièces mais Bepo me prouva le contraire en me désignant des escaliers qui descendait. À chaque marche, la chaleur augmenta ainsi que le bruit métallique des machines C'était en quelque sorte le sous-sol, la salle des machines. Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient ici, quelque uns me firent un geste de la main en signe de salutation auquel je ne répondis pas. Le vacarme était insupportable ! Comment se faisait-il qu'on n'entendait rien à l'étage supérieur ?! Je remontais rapidement, les mains sur mes oreilles meurtries par ce boucan infernal.

Je me massais les tempes du bout des doigts, des piques de douleur me vrillaient la cervelle. Des fois, mes sens hyper-développés se retournaient contre moi. Bepo semblait déjà s'être remis, il devait avoir l'habitude ou être dur de la feuille. Nous étions revenus dans la cuisine qui servait de réfectoire et de salle commune. Mon regard se perdit sur le passage par lequel le capitaine était parti.

« Il y a quoi là-bas ? Demandais-je en désignant le couloir.

- La chambre du capitaine. »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet pourtant j'insistais. Mais je ne découvris rien de plus. Rare était les occasions où mon ami avait pu se permettre de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de son vénéré capitaine.

Je regardais la pendule, il était tard. Malgré ma très longue sieste à l'infirmerie, mes paupières s'alourdissaient. Je décidais de retourner à l'infirmerie pour me coucher mais quelqu'un se trouvait dans le couloir et me bouchait le passage avec sa silhouette fluette. Trafalgar Law me fixa un bon moment avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Message très clair, je devais le suivre, mais bon pour ce genre de chose on avait inventé les mots… un « suis-moi » ça aurait été de trop ?

J'entrais à sa suite, prête à mordre s'il le fallait. Il s'était assis sur un tabouret et enfilait des gants en latex avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Voyant que je restais plantée debout dans l'antre de la porte, il tapota le lit dont le drap était encore pleinement imprégné de mon odeur. Encore une fois il s'abstenait de m'adresser la parole et bien que l'idée de communiquer avec lui m'hérisse les poils, ça m'énervait.

« Tu ressembles à un chiot apeuré. Constata Law. »

Je grognais devant l'allusion. Piquée dans ma fierté j'avançais d'un pas sûr vers lui et m'assis sur le rebord du lit, surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements. Il me saisit les poignets sans aucune délicatesse et défit les bandages d'un geste expert. Il arbora une expression stupéfaite qu'il remplaça presque aussitôt par une mine observatrice. Mes plaies étaient quasiment soignées. Il ne restait plus que de légères cicatrices rosâtres qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître à leur tour. Je me régénérais très rapidement, je n'étais jamais restée au lit plus de deux jours et ceux dans le pire des cas.

« Pourquoi mon état de santé vous préoccupe autant ? Demandais-je dédaigneuse, gardant à l'esprit qu'il me considérait comme un animal de compagnie et agacée de l'avoir encore vouvoyé.

- Quand j'adopte un animal je m'assure qu'il reste en vie le plus longtemps possible. Répondit-il calmement en tâtant l'arrière de mon crâne.

- Je ne suis pas un chien ! Dis-je en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Et je ne compte pas rester ici indéfiniment. Le prévins-je avec un air de défi. »

Il ricana. Retenir mon envie de le frapper devenait un vrai supplice… il se leva et sortit de la pièce en me précisant que l'infirmerie n'était pas un dortoir et qu'il m'interdisait d'y rester. Je lui lançais un regard foudroyant à travers le mur de métal qu'il ne sentit évidement pas. Et ne sachant pas quoi faire je le suivis.

Nous passâmes devant le dortoir sans qu'il ne s'arrête. D'accord je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir dans une pièce sentant la sueur et autres effluves typiquement masculines mais je commençais à me demander sérieusement où j'allais dormir. Il m'emmena dans le réfectoire avant d'emprunter le couloir menant à sa cabine. Oh non pas bon ! Mais pas bon du tout là ! Une alarme silencieuse s'activa dans un coin de mon cerveau mais je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de la part d'un mec aussi tordu.

Je fus un peu surprise par ce que je vis. Agréable, confortable et bien rangé. Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, la sensation d'être sous l'eau disparut totalement. Mon malaise quant à lui s'amplifia, être seule avec Trafalgar Law m'angoissait. La pièce était spacieuse, deux fois plus grande que le dortoir où s'entassait le reste de l'équipage. Il y avait un bureau massif en face de l'entrée et le mur de droite était parsemé d'étagères pleines à craquer de livres et d'outils de médecine. Cela devait être la partie bureau, puis plus à gauche, il y avait son lit, une table de chevet et une armoire.

Mais où allais-je dormir ? Il pointa un matelas installé à même le sol, au pied de son lit. Alors là pas question de dormir par terre ! Je n'étais pas un chien ! Ça n'avait pas changé en cinq minutes ! Il me prenait pour qui ?!

« C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Tentais-je calmement, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Je n'ais pas eu le temps de te faire une niche. Expliqua le médecin, d'un ton tel qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sincère. Mais tu veux peut-être dormir avec ton maître pour ta première nuit ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Sa dernière phrase était trop ambiguë pour en comprendre toutes les subtilités. Mais l'utilisation du mot « maître » pour se qualifier et l'idée de dormir à moins de vingt centimètres de lui, combiné ensemble, vinrent à bout du peu de self-Control que je possédais. Je lui décochais une droite dans la mâchoire. Il vola mais retomba sur ses pieds, accroupi. Et avant que je n'ais eu le temps de lui asséner un coup de pied, une sphère engloba la totalité de la pièce. Ses mains amorcèrent un mouvement étrange et la seconde d'après je me retrouvais à la place de l'armoire. Étant donné l'élan que j'avais pris, je percutais le mur de plein fouet.

Échouée sur le dos je sentais un liquide chaud dans mon nez, mais rien de cassé. Et avant que je ne tente quoi que ce soit, une lame glissa le long de ma gorge laissant une fine traînée sanglante. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de perdre. J'avais un peu trop sous-estimé les capacités mystérieuses des fruits du démon. J'entendis juste un « abandonnes ! » auquel je répondis par un « pas question ! ». La pression de son nodachi sur ma peau s'accentua. Je pestais devant ma faiblesse, me voilà dans la situation que j'avais toujours voulu éviter. Du coin de l'œil, je distinguais une fureur contenue sur son visage mais vite remplacé par son sourire habituel. Il n'aimait pas les rébellions.

« J'épargne ta vie si tu promets d'être sage… m'accorda-t-il me donnant l'impression d'avoir six ans et d'avoir fait une « grosse bêtise ».

- Je ne causerais plus de problèmes… Promis… Réussis-je à articuler malgré la rage qui me faisait serrer les dents. »

Il laissa sa lame encore un instant, s'assurant que ma parole valait quelque chose, puis la rangea dans son fourreau qu'il garda posé sur son épaule au cas où. Il me lança un regard plein de reproche tout en se frottant la joue. Eh oui mon grand je tape fort !

D'un geste vif je remis bien droit mon nez légèrement écarté qui émit un craquement aussi douloureux qu'il en avait l'air. Un reniflement permit de dégager le sang qui obstruait mes narines, avant de passer mes doigts sur mon cou meurtri. Ce n'était qu'une éraflure, demain il n'y paraîtra plus mais il aurait très bien pu m'égorger. Je devais être deux fois plus prudente à l'avenir.

Assise en tailleur sur le sol je tâtais l'arête de mon nez pour m'assurer qu'il était droit, ce qui était apparemment le cas. Il n'était pas censé me garder en vie le plus longtemps possible ? C'était mal parti… mais j'avais promis de me tenir à carreau et je n'étais pas du genre à faire des promesses en l'air. À contre cœur, je me contentais d'un regard noir et d'un grondement sourd, pas plus clair comme message.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le capitaine pirate rangeait ses affaires, chutées durant notre petite altercation. Toujours assise par terre, je l'observais faire, mémorisant instinctivement tous ses gestes. Cela pourrait s'avérait utile dans un futur combat. Law retira son haut sans se soucier de ma présence. Pourquoi se soucier du regard d'un chien sur vous ? Mes yeux ne dévièrent pas, détaillant son corps sans aucune gêne. Son pull rendait sa silhouette maigre mais ainsi on pouvait voir que c'était faux : svelte, légèrement musclé, bel homme en général. Une insulte allait sortir lorsqu'il se faufila sous ses couvertures. Je regardais bêtement la masse cachée par le tissu.

Il se releva sur ses coudes et me fixa. Law ne comptait pas dormir tant que je restais au beau milieu de la pièce. La fatigue commençait à peser sur ma raison et ma fierté s'endormait elle aussi. Juste pour une nuit alors… mais pas à coté de ce taré. Je saisis le coin du matelas et le traîner à l'opposé de la pièce, le plus loin possible de son auguste personne. Allongée sur le coté, face au mur, j'entendis un froissement de drap. Le chirurgien de la mort venait de se coucher, pour de bon cette fois.

Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, le sous-marin avançait tout près de la surface donc l'on pouvait distinguer la lumière du jour, je fuis la cabine. Dans la cuisine, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà installées à table mangeant leur petit déjeuner en discutant gaiment. À mon arrivée, ils se turent et me fixèrent étrangement ne semblant pas en croire leurs yeux. Apparemment ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir en vie et entière qui plus est. J'avais très, très, mal dormi et n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter sur ma colocation avec le chirurgien. Ils durent le sentir car aucun n'osa commenter mon entrée.

« T'as faim ? Me demanda Shachi avec un grand sourire accueillant.

- Une faim de loup ! M'exclamais-je, l'atmosphère redevint détendue et joviale. »

Comme je l'avais précédemment remarqué, tout l'équipage, sauf Law, était sympa. Je m'installais et Penguin me servit une assiette de… bouillie non identifiée à l'odeur plus que douteuse. Ils n'avaient pas de cuisinier à bord ? Ma grimace de dégoût n'échappa pas aux garçons. Je reniflais une fois de plus le plat, mon estomac refusant d'encaisser l'ingurgitation de cette chose se calma.

« C'est quoi au juste ? M'inquiétais-je en piquant la substance avec ma fourchette.

- C'est Penguin qui est de corvée de cuisine cette semaine alors c'est à lui qu'il faut te plaindre. M'informa Shachi. Mais c'est pas aussi mauvais que ça en à l'air. »

Il avala une bouchée pour me convaincre, suivi du cuisiner temporaire. Mais la couleur grisâtre m'alarma un peu. Puis Bepo, prit son assiette à deux mains et la fourra sous son nez. Il en dévora le contenu en quelques bouchées et termina en léchant ce qu'il en restait. Son attitude me rassura et je portais une bouchée à ma bouche. La texture était pâteuse, difficile à avaler mais le goût était sucré et agréable. Mon plat fut rapidement vidé sous l'œil ravi de mes trois camarades.

« Euh… Nous arrivons bientôt à la prochaine île ? Les interrogeais-je comme si je ne m'intéressais pas à la réponse.

- Pas avant une semaine minimum. M'avertit Bepo. Désolé.

- Arrêtes de t'excuser ! Se plaignirent les deux garçons en même temps, question d'habitude…

- Désolé… déprima l'ours. Mais on va bientôt remonter à la surface ! S'enthousiasma Bepo, comme moi, il devait se sentir mal à l'aise en profondeur. »

La simple idée de sentir le vent frais du large effleurer ma peau et caresser mon visage me rendit impatiente. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de revoir le ciel bleu et les nuages ainsi que l'horizon infini. Je n'étais pas faîte pour rester enfermer dans un espace clos. Joyeuse, je me liais d'amitié avec Shachi et Penguin tout en gardant une certaine réserve. Quant à Bepo, eh bien je m'entendais à merveille avec lui, j'étais même complètement dingue de cette peluche géante.

Quand nous eûmes terminé, je voulus prendre une bonne douche mais deux problèmes s'imposèrent à moi. Le premier, je n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange, le deuxième, pas question d'utiliser les douches communes jouxtant le dortoir des garçons. Alors que j'expliquais mon problème numéro un aux deux hommes, Law, réveillé, me lança quelque chose. Je dépliais le tissu pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une combinaison blanche semblable à celle que portait les membres de l'équipage mais une taille en dessous.

« Je refuse de mettre cette horreur… dis-je sur le point de lui renvoyer à la figure.

- On verra plus rien capitaine. Se plaignit Shachi qui se reçut un coup de poing de ma part dans l'estomac la seconde suivante.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le mettre, c'est à toi de voir… insinua Law.

- Complètement nue ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux humains en saignant du nez. »

Avais-je le choix ? Je dus me résigner à porter sans chose sans aucune classe jusqu'à pouvoir me procurer de nouveaux vêtements. De retour, pas de mon plein gré, dans la cabine du capitaine qui était aussi la mienne pour un temps indéfini. En effet, en plus d'avoir la chambre la plus agréable, il avait aussi une salle de bain personnelle. Plus tant que ça puisqu'il avait accepté de la partager avec « son chien ». Je me giflais mentalement pour m'être résignée, ne serait-ce qu'une microseconde, à l'idée d'être son animal de compagnie.

Je constatais qu'il n'y avait aucun verrou donc aucun moyen de m'assurer que personne n'entrerait pendant que je ferais ma toilette. Bon, optimisons, optimisons ! L'équipage n'était pas autorisé à entrer dans les quartiers du capitaine sans autorisation ce qui éliminait pas mal de pervers en herbe. Mais il restait quand même le plus gênant, Trafalgar Law. Je n'avais jamais été de nature très pudique, pour cause, les loups-garous étaient élevés le cul à l'air pendant une longue période de leur vie, mais ce sadique n'hésiterait pas à marquer sa supériorité à la moindre occasion. Je fouillais un peu partout, m'attendant à trouver à chaque placard un cadavre en décomposition, mais ça je l'aurais senti à l'odeur.

En parti rassurée, je me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche. L'eau d'abord froide se réchauffa rapidement. Je me laissais bercer par le clapotis des gouttes d'eau sur le carrelage blanc laiteux. Lentement je sombrais dans une brume opaque, ne voyant même plus la vapeur de l'eau devenue bouillante. Le bruit s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir une véritable pluie torrentielle, provenant d'un souvenir lointain.

_Il faisait sombre, le ciel grondait. Les nuages noirs grossissaient et se déformaient, la voûte céleste semblait se tordre de douleur et rugir des éclairs lumineux. Une peur incontrôlable s'était emparée de moi, j'étais terrifiée par ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la nuit… ça se rapprochait… encore…_

Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte sans frapper me ramenant dans la réalité, le cœur battant encore la chamade. J'étais sûr qu'il me ferait le coup ! Mais pas question d'agir de manière exagérée. La porte transparente de la douche était recouverte de buée si bien que l'on ne distinguait que des formes floues à travers elle. Je me contentais de tourner le dos à la porte vitrée, me frottant les cheveux plein de mousse en faisant attention à ne pas en mettre dans mes oreilles par inadvertance.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit mais il était encore là, c'était certain. Que pouvait-il bien faire ?! Je tournais un peu la tête, juste assez pour apercevoir une forme jaune et bleu, avant de fixer à nouveau les petites dalles blanches. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ? De ce que j'avais vu, il était assis. Il m'attendait ? Je décidais de l'ignorer en frottant ma queue. Je me rinçais, mettant un temps fou à débarrasser ma fourrure du savon. L'eau cessa de couler, j'inspirais profondément avant de me retourner et de m'adresser au médecin à travers la porte embuée, la seule chose qui cachait un tant soi peu ma nudité.

« Eh le pervers ! Tu comptes rester là à mater encore longtemps ?! Dis-je fière de l'avoir tutoyé. »

Il ne répondit pas et ne comptait apparemment pas bouger de sa place. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment dans la douche. Il voulait m'humilier, sans aucun doute. Je n'allais pas me démonter. Même pas deux jours et il me menait déjà à la baguette ! J'allais lui montrer que PERSONNE ne pouvait me dompter !

J'ouvris brusquement la porte, délaissant le regard de Law sur moi, j'avançais sans gêne, les joues à peine rosies. J'enroulais une serviette, qui s'arrêtait juste sous les fesses, autour de mon corps trempé. J'en pris une autre pour m'essuyer la tête à la va vite puis l'appliquais soigneusement sur mes oreilles dans le sens du poil répétant l'opération pour ma queue. Puis quand je fus un peu près sèche, je lui fis face, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux ? Demandais-je agacée alors qu'il était adossé au mur les mains derrière la tête, son nodachi posé près de lui, il n'avait rien d'un voyeur comme ça… »

Il ouvrit un œil, se leva et sortit sans un mot. J'avais du louper un épisode là… supposais-je en voyant la porte de la salle de bain se refermer derrière lui. Je n'arrivais même pas à m'énerver contre son intrusion tellement son comportement imprévisible était perturbant. On n'utilisait souvent cet adjectif pour me qualifier mais lui, c'était le pompon.

Bon maintenant voyons voir ce que cette combinaison donnait sur moi. Je n'avais évidement rien en dessous mais je finirais bien par m'y habituer. Elle était trop large à la hauteur du bassin, ça me faisait des fesses d'hippopotame ! Et je n'arrivais même à compter le nombre de plis au niveau des chevilles et des poignets. Je remarquais enfin une ceinture en grise à l'endroit où était assis le chirurgien quelques minutes auparavant. Je la bouclais et réussis après maintes essais à affiner ma silhouette. Ajoutant une incision pour pouvoir sortir ma queue aisément. Bon rien de glamour mais je ne ressemblais pas à un clown au moins.

Je revins dans la pièce à vivre (ou la cuisine, cette pièce était multifonction.) à la recherche de mon ami animal. Ne le trouvant pas, je décidais d'aller le rejoindre dans le dortoir. Ne le trouvant pas non plus, je fis le tour du sous-marin pour le dénicher et avoir son avis sur ma tenue. Dans la salle d'opération, Bepo suppliait ses deux amis de remonter à la surface immédiatement. Qu'il avait besoin d'air. En dernier recours, il les serra contre lui, leur conférant sa chaleur plus qu'insoutenable vu les gouttelettes de sueur qui voltigeaient un peu partout. Ils cédèrent finalement pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« On remonte à la surface ? M'assurais-je en essayant de contenir ma joie.

- Tu… tu es très jolie. Commenta Bepo. Désolé. S'inclina-t-il comme s'il avait dit une vacherie.

- Tu trouves ? Dis-je rougissante, tournoyant sur moi-même.

- On préférait avant… soupirèrent les deux garçons. »

Le compliment de l'ours polaire m'avait fait plus d'effet que d'être matée sous la douche par le capitaine. Constat affligeant…

Une secousse m'avertit que le submersible venait de faire surface. Bepo tel une fusée passa devant moi pour littéralement se jeter dehors. Je me précipitais à sa suite en ayant assez de ces éclairages artificiels, vive le soleil !

Il était là, adossé au mur, entre moi et la sortie de son satané sous-marin. Avec son foutu sourire affiché sur le visage, faisant tournoyer un collier en cuir noir pour chien autour de son index. Je ralentis l'allure, marchant calmement puis stoppais tout mouvement sans le quitter des yeux. La lumière du soleil illuminé une partie du couloir, baignant son visage d'ombres. Les bruits étouffés d'une discussion dehors et celui des vagues percutant les flancs de l'engin. Et moi coincée à l'intérieur à cause de cet homme.

« Pousses-toi ! Ordonnais-je tranchante.

- À une condition. Précisa Law en prenant le collier à pleine main.

- Même pas en rêve ! Dégage ! Rugis-je, toute mon attention étant porté vers l'extérieur.

- Alors tu es privée de sortie… soupira Law comme si ça l'ennuyait de me punir. »

Quoi ?! Mettre un collier et puis quoi encore ?! Et son sourire, comme s'il avait déjà gagné… détestable. D'un coup de main j'envoyais choir le morceau de cuir au sol. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de mes entrailles, un léger courant d'air fit voleter mes cheveux. L'air marin emplit mes poumons mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à son col pour brutalement le bloquer contre le mur. Ses pieds ne touchaient déjà plus le sol et pourtant il gardait son sang froid. Croyait-il que je n'irais pas plus loin ? J'avais promis de ne plus causer de problèmes mais personne ne se mettait entre moi et ma liberté sans en payer les conséquences.

Shachi et Penguin, ayant pleinement profité de cette pause au grand air, rentrèrent pour me voir en train d'essayer d'attenter à la vie de leur capitaine qui ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre. Limite s'il se retenait de rire. Agaçant ! Les deux hommes, apparemment doués au corps à corps comme l'ours, m'éloignèrent de Law. Mes poings se serrèrent, ils n'étaient que des obstacles à éliminer, me convainquais-je. Deux bras me prirent par la taille et me soulevèrent me plaquant contre une masse poilue très douce. Mes bras et mes jambes se balancèrent rageusement dans le vide jusqu'à que je reconnaisse la voix de Bepo. Franchement ces abrutis avaient de la chance d'avoir cet ours avec eux… quand je fus calmée, il me reposa. Dans la chambre du capitaine ? Pourquoi déjà ? Me demandais-je atterrée, tournée vers la porte close.

« Privée de sortie veut dire interdiction de sortir de la cabine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. M'informa le chirurgien derrière la porte blindée. »

Combien de temps comptait-il me laisser ici ? Il allait bientôt revenir hein ? Bien sûr c'était ça chambre ! Nouveau soupire. J'avais l'impression de ne faire plus que ça ces derniers temps.

* * *

Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair sur un point, pourquoi j'ai pas mis de commentaires dans le premier chapitre pour présenter ma fiction en quelques sortes. Je ne connais pas ce site et je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il fallait l'intégrer dans le texte et après j'avais la flemme de modifier ! C'est pas au loup qu'on apprend à hurler à la lune... je crois que je m'emmêle les pinceaux là XD


	3. Tentative de fuite

_Chapitre 3, et pour ceux qui me suivent sur fanfic-fr, le chapitre 11 est posté. _

**la vague folle :******_Merci beaucoup, et comme la suite est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 11, la suite sera rapide jusqu'à que mon avance soit grignoté XD_

**Moon Chrysalide :**_ Oh oh... c'est du lourd là, je t'attendrais du côté obscur de la force XD, Et SADIQUE POWA !_

**Kyona-sama :**_ Troisième fois ? Tu dois manqué cruellement de lecture pour t'acharner sur ma fic'. Mais en même temps, c'est bon pour mon amour propre ! Le site est compliqué, surtout parce qu'il est en anglais... sinon, je l'apprivoise tout doucement. _

**Eva :** _C'est sûr qu'avec toutes les histoires de loup-garou et vampires qu'on nous plante dans le crâne avec des histoires d'amour mélodramatique, je peux comprendre ta réticence. Mais ma fiction, enfin j'espère, est différente. Merci pour ton commentaire, je prends note en espérant que tu ne trouveras pas que les personnages dévient de leurs caractères originaux en cours de route._

* * *

Deux jours. Deux putains de jours qu'il m'avait enfermé dans la cabine avec l'interdiction d'en sortir ! Personnellement, je serais déjà sorti si nous ne nous trouvions pas dans un sous-marin, qui risquerait de couler si je défonçais les parois métalliques. J'allais devenir complètement folle dans un espace aussi restreint !

Activités de ces deux derniers jours :

- Tourner en rond dans la pièce… pour me dégourdir les jambes.

- Foutre le bordel dans la cabine… juste pour le plaisir de voir Law froncer les sourcils en venant se coucher.

- Fouiller dans ses affaires… qui sait que je trouve un truc intéressant… un ours en peluche par exemple !

- Faire des mélanges avec les produits de sa pharmacie… j'avais obtenu une boule puante que je m'étais empressée de jeter dans les toilettes, ne me demandez pas comment.

- Lire ses bouquins de médecine… bah autant se cultiver…

J'étais décidément arrivée bien bas… Être enfermée dans un espace clos me rendait molle et irritable. Les jambes en cotons, la tête lourde, la vision floue, la bouche pâteuse, des fourmis dans tout le corps, une pression désagréable dans ma poitrine et des haut-le-cœur régulier. Comment voulez-vous restez saine d'esprit dans ces conditions ?! Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit, raison pour laquelle j'empilais les livres de l'étagère pour former une pyramide bancale, dans laquelle je donnais finalement un coup de pied pour me défouler.

Écroulée sur mon matelas, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le bureau de chirurgien. Il était toujours là. Posé avec défi. Ce collier en cuir épais noir qui m'était destiné. Law m'avait promis de lever la punition si je le mettais comme un bon toutou. Bien sûr ma réaction fut des plus simples. Marteler les murs de coups de poing modéré, faute de mieux, laissant le métal cabossé après mon passage.

Mettre un collier, ce n'était pas sorcier en soi. Il y avait bien des femmes qui s'alourdissant de pierres précieuses tape à l'œil. Mais c'était la signification de ce geste qui me perturbait et aussi l'importance que semblait y attacher Law. Il connaissait la valeur que j'accordais à ce genre de détails. Si bien qu'on s'était nous-mêmes mis dans une impasse, refusant de céder à l'autre. Le tout état de savoir lequel craquerait en premier ? Bien que le capitaine gardait l'avantage en tant que maître-chanteur. Je refusais tout bonnement de perdre, encore une fois, face à ce dégénéré. C'était franchement mal parti… j'enchainais les petites concessions, mais à ce rythme, je serais très prochainement entièrement à sa merci. Et puis même SI j'acceptais de porter cet ornement de soumission horriblement moche, rien ne pouvait m'obliger à y accorder de réelles importances. Pas de marché, ni de pacte, ni de serment de fidélité éternelle, juste un stupide collier qui élargirait le sourire de ce sadique. Et dit que l'occasion se présentait, je filais en le lui faisant bouffer ! Beau cadeau d'adieu non ?

Mon estomac hurla d'indignation, que sa propriétaire oubli de le satisfaire était impardonnable. Rho la ferme idiot d'organe inutile ! Bien sûr il y a de la nourriture… juste sous mon nez, dans une gamelle plastique rouge vif à même le sol. Il manquerait plus que mon nom gravé dessus tiens ! Ne pas penser à ce genre de chose ou ça risque d'arriver !

Puis l'envie de me rouler par terre en jappant s'insinua dans mes pensées alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Mon instinct animal ressortait en force maintenant qu'il était privé de ses libertés habituelles. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et aucun témoin dans la pièce, je cédais à mes pulsions stupides. J'enchainais les roulades, les roues, les ponts et les équilibres. Les mouvements hasardeux se changèrent peu à peu en une chorégraphie méticuleuse alliant souplesse et grâce. Et au beau milieu double salto avant suivi d'un équilibre les jambes écartées, j'aperçus la silhouette de mon très cher kidnappeur. La surprise me fit rater ma réception. Son ricanement m'exaspéra. Je me relevais telle une mamie de soixante-dix ans et des poussières, en attendant que la douleur s'atténue.

Ignorant mon bourreau, mes fesses se posèrent délicatement sur mon lit mais une douleur vicieuse me transperça, se prolongeant tout le long de mon dos. Ma grimace ne dut pas échapper au capitaine car il me détailla de haut en bas avant de s'approcher dangereusement. L'absence de son nodachi, qu'il venait de laisser sur son bureau, m'apporta un tout petit sentiment de sécurité. Mais ma méfiance ne disparut pas pour autant.

Alors que Law n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi, je me levais pour m'éloigner de lui, en silence, lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne se rapprocherait pas plus de moi. Sauf que… ma capacité de régénération était, certes, formidable mais pas immédiate. À peine debout que je m'écrasais de nouveau sur le matelas en gémissant de douleur. Pitoyable fut le seul qui me vint à l'esprit pour me décrire à cet instant. Immobilisée suite à une cabriole ratée… ou alors hilarant. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je serais certainement déjà pliée en deux.  
Le visage enfoui dans le matelas, mes doigts s'agrippaient à la couverture, mon corps ne bougeant plus de peur qu'une nouvelle salve de souffrance m'assaillisse. Je sentis mon T-shirt remonter jusqu'à mes omoplates sans qu'on me demande mon avis. Les doigts experts du chirurgien, doux et froids, palpèrent mon dos.

« Ne bouges pas ! M'ordonna-t-il tranchant alors que j'essayais de me dégager de son emprise. Je suis médecin. Préféra-t-il me rappeler plus gentiment.

- Je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant. Grognais-je. Aïe ! Mais t'es une brute ! Pestais-je alors qu'il frôlait la partie endolorie.

- Je suis pirate avant tout. Ajouta le pirate souriant sûrement. »

Sadique pensais-je très fort ! Puis il posa sa main gauche sur mon dos comme appui alors que son pouce droit s'enfonçait dans ma peau. Une violente douleur accompagnée d'un craquement me fit mordre mon oreiller. Puis plus rien. J'allais bien constatais-je en me relevant. Quelques mouvements plus tard, je pus réaffirmer cette vérité. Trafalgar Law m'avait soigné.

Devais-je le remercier ? Après tout il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Surtout que j'aurais guéri toute seule au bout d'une heure ou deux. Mais en même temps, si je m'abaissais à lui montrer un signe de gratitude ne prendrait-il pas mon assujettissement comme acquis ? Un mot ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué alors pourquoi avec lui ça prenait une ampleur démesurée ?!

« Merci. Bafouillais-je à la hâte alors qu'il ressortait déjà un livre sous le bras et son fourreau posé contre son épaule.

- De rien. Dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Je ruminais le reste de la journée, attendant un quelconque signe de vie dans le couloir. L'eau, à travers le hublot, s'assombrissait. Soit nous descendions, soit la nuit tombait. Mais comme la pression dans ma poitrine n'augmenta pas, j'optais pour la deuxième option. Fin du deuxième jour d'enfermement et début de la troisième nuit.

Je tendis les oreilles en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Trop lourd pour être ceux du capitaine pirate. La porte s'ouvrit sur Bepo qui tenait un plateau repas fumant. Sitôt celui-ci posé près de moi je lui sautais au cou, enfouissant mon visage dans son pelage d'une douceur incomparable. On s'installa tous les deux sur mon lit pour discuter tandis que je dégustais un vrai repas chaud, un peu gélatineux toutefois.

« Merci beaucoup Bepo-kun. J'étais en train de mourir affamée. Plaisantais-je à moitié.

- C'est le capitaine qui m'a demandé de te l'apporter, désolé. S'excusa l'ours.

- Je me disais aussi… On arrive quand à la prochaine île ? M'enquis-je sachant que l'occasion en se présenterait pas deux fois, Law ne répondant évidement pas à mes questions.

- Dans moins de trois jours.

- Il faut que je sorte de cette cabine avant alors… réfléchis-je à haute voix. Tu t'en vas. Remarquais-je.

- Mouis, le capitaine m'a dit de ne pas trop laisser longtemps, désolé.

- Allez restes ! Je vais devenir complètement dingue toute seule. S'il te plait. Le suppliais-je en faisant mon regard de chien battu, j'avais en horreur cette expression. »

L'ours polaire céda finalement à mes jérémiades. Nous discutâmes un long moment, sachant tous les deux que Law finirait par se rendre compte de l'absence de son second. Je m'endormis pelotonnée contre lui, sa chaleur m'engloba paisiblement.

_L'orage grondait toujours, plongeant mes yeux dans une obscurité balayée pour quelques secondes par la foudre. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante. Ma respiration saccadée empirait au fur et mesure que l'angoisse s'emparait de moi. Les tremblements qui régissaient mon petit corps d'enfant s'amplifièrent alors que la peur me broyait l'estomac. C'était tout proche… ça allait me tuer… s'il vous plait… que quelqu'un m'aide… que quelqu'un vienne me sauver…_

Je me réveillais en sueur comme toutes les nuits depuis mon arrivée dans le sous-marin. Avant l'événement « Trafalgar Law » ce n'était pas aussi fréquent. Ce cauchemar revenait sans cesse me procurer un sentiment de terreur et d'insécurité. Bien que ces derniers temps, ces visions avaient tendance à s'immiscer dans mon esprit encore éveillé, lorsque mes pensées s'hasardaient dans un coin de ma tête. Je les chassais toujours en me réveillant, refusant de leur accorder de la moindre importance, les rejetant au loin.

Je ne ressentis pas la masse poilue de Bepo à mes cotés et mon malaise du à mon sommeil perturbé s'installa sans que je puisse le déloger. Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce et que je voie du monde. Juste, ne plus être seule… même Law ferait l'affaire. Une présence humaine apaiserait mon angoisse irraisonnée.

Le chirurgien entra en coup de vent dans la pièce, pour récupérer je-ne-sais-quoi. J'en profitais pour le retenir. Ma main saisit son pull timidement, mon regard dévia lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Laisse-moi sortir de la cabine. S'il te plait Law. Ajoutais-je en baissant la tête, attendant un flot de réponses sarcastiques.

- D'accord. Tu as été sage après tout. Répondit le capitaine en tapotant le somment de mon crâne affectueusement. »

Je le dévisageais, ébahie par ce retournement de situation. Malgré le fait qu'il aurait pu attendre que je craque, ce qui n'aurait pas tardé, il avait préféré perdre notre petit duel et céder un peu de terrain durement gagné. Comment devais-je l'interpréter ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça… mais quelque chose me tracassait. Au lieu de m'offusquer de ce geste, je l'appréciais.

Je fus heureuse de retrouver le reste de l'équipage, surtout ma grosse peluche. Quoi que j'aimais de plus en plus la compagnie de Shachi et Penguin qui auraient apparemment vaillamment harcelé leur capitaine, à leurs risques et périls, pour me sortir de ma « cellule ». Je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas me prendre d'affection pour eux alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà beaucoup attachés à moi, ou à mon physique et mes courbes généreuses, allez savoir.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Où je me tenais à carreau pour la bonne raison que bientôt je pourrais enfin m'échapper de cette prison d'acier. Bavarde, curieuse et ironique avec le chirurgien de la mort. S'envoyer des pics devenait une routine, bien qu'il ait souvent le dessus. Bah ça n'allait pas changer en quarante-huit heures…

J'appris plusieurs jeux de carte captivants, dont le poker et sa variante le strip-poker mais Bepo me déconseilla d'y jouer étant donné que je portais qu'un seul et unique vêtement, ma combinaison. Le pauvre ours fut martyriser par les autres gars après qu'il m'ait convaincu de simplement regarder les autres jouer, mais je vins rapidement à sa rescousse leur promettant de participer à une partie plus tard.  
Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bain de la chambre du médecin, que je ne considérais pas comme la mienne, pour me débarbouiller. En cherchant un savon, je finis par fouiller dans la pharmacie de ce cher Law. Mon attention ce porta sur un flacon en particulier, une idée sadique germa dans mon esprit. Une fois la fiole à l'abri dans la poche de ma combinaison, je repartis auprès des membres de l'équipage et notamment Penguin, chargé de la cuisine cette semaine.

« Penguin, ça te dérange pas que je fasse la cuisine ce soir dis ? Le demandais-je avec une moue adorable. Bien sûr tu peux m'aider si tu n'as pas confiance en mes talents culinaires.

- Euh d'accord. Bégaya-t-il, peu familiarisé à être seul avec moi. »

Il m'expliqua rapidement comment ils gardaient la forme malgré ceux qu'ils avalaient qui à vue de nez n'avait rien de nutritifs. En ouvrant les placards au dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine, je découvris des sachets d'aliments en poudre ou en conserve et des tonnes d'autres choses avec la même consistance. En gros, les garçons ne s'embêtait à cuisiner, ils se contentaient de faire un mélange poudre-eau en rajoutant des vitamines et tout ce qu'un corps humain avait besoin. Après s'être assuré que j'avais parfaitement assimilé les dosages, notamment ceux de Bepo qui différait légèrement de ceux des autres, il me laissa seul. Je pus laisser libre cours à mon génie créatif.

Réunis autour de la table, tout l'équipage me fixait avec suspicion devant mon comportement docile et serviable qui était tout sauf naturel. La table était déjà mise et les portions distribuées, je m'installais à ma place, en face de Bepo qui avait hâte de gouter ma cuisine. C'était bien le seul auquel je n'oserais jamais faire de vacherie. Les coudes sur la table et le menton posé sur mes doigts entremêlés, je suivis du regard Law qui venait d'arriver. Il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, d'habitude ses subalternes ne se privaient pas de manger avant son arrivé, qui se faisait toujours un peu attendre.

Pour les rassurer un peu, je pris une bonne grosse cuillère de purée aux champignons, j'avais fait ce que j'avais pu avec ce que j'avais… une fois avalée, les hommes commencèrent seulement à manger. Il y eut quelques compliments, comme quoi on sentait que Penguin n'avait rien fait. Mais Law lui, la tête posé sur la paume de sa main me regardait avec son expression neutre sur laquelle vint s'inscrire un sourire plaisantin. Il saisit l'assiette d'une main et la tendit à son voisin de table, l'ours polaire.

« Je n'ais pas faim. Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-il à son second sans me quitter du regard guettant mes réactions.

- Bien sûr capitaine ! S'enthousiasma Bepo pour mon plus grand malheur. »

Mon ami approcha dangereusement le plat de sa gueule grand ouverte. Ne pouvant plus tenir, je bondis en lui arrachant son festin des pattes en hurlant un « Non ! » prolongé. Je me bloquais, un genou à terre, me rendant compte de ma boulette. Maintenant tous les hommes de l'équipage fixait leur assiette, paniqués, jusqu'à que leur très cher capitaine en rajoute une couche.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas la disparition du flacon de laxatif ? Demanda-t-il amusé par ma naïveté.

- La… laxatif ?! S'écrièrent en cœur l'équipage au grand complet.

- Arrêtez… soupirais-je en jetant le contenu de l'assiette dans la poubelle, j'ai juste empoisonné celle de Law… avouais-je exaspérée d'avoir échoué. »

Malgré tout, aucun ne voulut terminer son repas, jetant mon travail aux ordures. Le chirurgien tendit sa main dans ma direction, j'y déposais le flacon, à moitié vide, à contrecœur. Bah j'aurais essayé au moins…

Cette nuit là je ne fis pas de cauchemar, pour la bonne raison que le sommeil me fuyait comme la peste, que mes intestins s'amusaient à faire des nœuds et mon estomac des loopings. Dans le noir complet, je vomis au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes après m'être trainée jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'odeur dégoûtante ne m'aidait pas à arrêter ce massacre. Épuisée et la gorge en feu, je me laissais choir sur le sol froid. La lumière s'alluma sans prévenir me brûlant la rétine, m'arrachant un grognement de mécontentement. Le capitaine, le doigt toujours sur l'interrupteur, ricana.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à jouer à ce jeu là…

- Enfoiré !

- C'était juste pour m'assurer que tu ne serais pas tentée de recommencer. La prochaine fois ce sera l'aphrodisiaque. Me prévint-il, ironique. »

Dans un état second, ma tête percuta l'oreiller sans que je ne le sente. Les boyaux sans dessus dessous et la tête vide, non pas vide juste quelques plans foireux pour assassiner cet emmerdeur de première. Je découvris pour la première fois l'étrange sensation d'être dans les vaps. Je flottais quelque part entre la réalité et le rêve entendant des sons déformés et des images en noir et blanc.

_Je ne savais pas du tout où je me trouvais. Dans un espace tout blanc sans haut ni bas. Des meubles, des arbres flottaient au dessus de moi, tournoyant lentement sur eux-mêmes. J'observais blasée, l'univers que mon esprit drogué venait de créer. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'entrepris de visiter l'endroit. Le sol blanc laissa place à de la terre brûlée et craquelée de toute part. Plus je m'avançais et plus le volume de la musique de fond augmentait. Un air de jazz me semblait-il, pour en avoir déjà entendu sur une île en plein période de fête. Devant moi, se dressait le sous-marin jaune des Heart Pirate à moitié enseveli sous terre, l'hélice vers le ciel d'un gris monotone. En le contournant, je tombais nez à nez avec… Law ? Il venait même infester mes délires maintenant… constatais-je déprimée. Le chirurgien portait un smoking noir et blanc, une rose rouge sang accrochée à son veston. Il claquait des doigts au rythme de la musique ne cessant de sourire._

_« Oye Law ! L'appelais-je ma voix déformée allongeait chaque syllabe. Tu vas répondre oui ?! M'énervais-je. Ouah ! »_

_Je plaquais mes mains sur mes lèvres pour éviter qu'un autre aboiement ridicule ne s'en échappe. Son sourire s'élargit, montrant ses dents blanches légèrement pointues. Une queue et des cornes de diablotins venaient d'apparaitre sur le corps du capitaine dont les yeux rougissaient._

_« Chien qui aboie ne mord pas. Chantonna-t-il de sa voix douce et traitresse. Au pied Mi-ka. Susurra-t-il en ajoutant une note de sensualité à mon prénom._

_- Dans tes rêves, sadique ! Criais-je mais seul des bruits typiquement canin sortirent de ma bouche. »_

_Il ne m'écouta même pas et s'en alla en continuant à claquer des doigts. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquais une corde noire entre lui et moi. Une laisse ? Il tenait la boucle dans sa main gauche. Mes yeux suivirent le fils de sa main jusqu'à moi. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais initialement, je ne portais pas de collier. La laisse était directement reliée à ma poitrine dans laquelle siégeait un trou béant. Mon cœur battait régulièrement malgré le filin qui l'étreignait. Au fur et mesure que le médecin avançait la corde se tendait jusqu'à serrer mon cœur m'obligeant à le suivre, quelque part._

_Le décor changeait tout le temps, changeant de lieu et d'époque, sans cesse. La musique emplissait mes oreilles jusqu'à devenir un son familier, je me surpris à battre de la queue au même rythme que les claquements doigt de Law. Celui-ci finit par s'arrêter devant une table de dissection, m'adressant un sourire hypocrite…_

Quelqu'un me secouait les épaules pour me sortir de mes hallucinations plus qu'affolantes. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, encore dans le vague. La truffe humide de Bepo frôla ma joue par deux fois me sortant de ma torpeur. Me tête m'élançait mais au bout d'une minute sans bouger, la sensation que les murs se tordaient disparut.

« Bepo ? Réussis-je à articuler.

- Oui c'est moi. Le capitaine m'a demandé de te réveiller. Le sous-marin est amarré sur la coté d'une île automnale.

- Quoi déjà ? J'ai divagué combien de temps ?

- Toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. Désolé. »

Le chirurgien n'avais pas du lésiner sur la dose lorsqu'il m'avait drogué. Perdre le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit était une expérience inédite que je n'étais pas pressée de réessayer. Puis ça fit tilt, nouvelle île ! Nous étions enfin arrivés sur la prochaine île ?! Voilà l'occasion ou jamais de filer en douce. Sauf qu'en voulant courir jusqu'à l'extérieur, mes jambes chancelèrent et faillirent me faire chuter. L'ours s'assura que je ne m'écroule pas, m'attrapant le bras de temps à autre quand je basculais dangereusement d'un coté. Puis prise d'un doute, je consultais mon ami du regard. La dernière fois, le capitaine m'avait obstrué le chemin vers la sortie, alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? Surtout que le collier ne pendait pas à mon cou.

« Le capitaine est parti en ville, tout le monde a quartier libre sauf Kyo et Shin qui doivent garder le vaisseau. Je dois garder un œil sur toi. Désolé.

- Donc on peut aller se promener un peu ? Dehors ? Tentais-je pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, bien sûr ! »

Law pensait sûrement que je ne m'enfuirais pas en présence de l'ours puisque lui faire du mal me répugnait. Sauf qu'il se trompait, il y avait mille et une façons de fausser compagnie au mammifère sans avoir besoin de le battre. En tout cas, la méthode forte et douloureuse resterait tout en bas de ma liste de plan B.

Ayant des difficultés à tenir debout, je montais sur son dos le temps que les effets de la drogue se dissipent. Nous passâmes en ville, dans les quartiers luxueux mais aussi devant les animaleries qui nous fendirent le cœur. Ma mine de chien battu n'était rien en comparaison aux miaulements de désespoir de ces petits chatons sans défense. Comme un parfait chaperon, l'ours m'emmena en forêt après avoir fait étalage de mes envies du moment.

Je m'abstins d'informer Bepo de mon état de santé en hausse. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que j'avais retrouvé ma forme olympique. Puis je murmurais à mon porteur de me déposer.

« Il faut que j'aille au petit coin. Dis-je en serrant les cuisses tout en gesticulant. La ville est trop loin… méditais-je en faisant semblant de chercher un endroit où assouvir mes besoins. Je vais aller derrière cet arbre là-bas. Tu m'attends là !

- Ok. »

Réprimant un hurlement victorieux, je m'empressais de rejoindre le tronc que je venais de désigner. Puis lorsque l'ours regarda ailleurs, je me déchaussais pour pouvoir grimper à l'arbre plus facilement. En moins d'un quart d'heure la distance entre ma petite personne et Bepo se résuma à l'île toute entière. Les embruns marins emplissaient mes poumons. Le port, avec toute son activité, m'assurait un bateau pour une île loin du pirate chirurgien. Bien qu'abandonner l'ours me fendait le cœur.

Trois heures plus tard, un navire marchand voguait sur l'océan avec une demi-louve à son bord. Installée dans le nid de pie, la surface bleutée semblait infinie. Ma liberté reconquise, ne devrais-je pas me sentir heureuse ? Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de vide ? En dessous, les marins s'activaient, le navigateur venait d'ordonner un changement de cap pour une raison qui m'échappait. Je les observais distraitement. En voulant m'éloigner le plus possible du chirurgien de la mort, je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire des emplettes et donc de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Voilà pourquoi la combinaison blanche des Heart Pirate me couvrait encore. N'avoir que Law en tête m'exaspérait. Après tout, il m'en avait fait bavé ce capitaine pirate… je n'avais pas eu la chance de lui rendre l'appareil. Sûrement la raison de mon humeur maussade.

_« Au pied Mi-ka. »_

Et voilà que ça voit déformé de mon délire me revenait en pleine face. En y repensant, Le pirate n'avait jamais utilisé mon prénom, me l'avait-il demandé au moins ? Son second l'avait certainement informé. Et puis la façon dont sa voix l'avait prononcé m'arrachait des frissons dans le dos. Cette voix sensuelle était à des années lumières de sa personnalité.

« Des pirates ! À tribord ! Hurla un homme à l'allure frêle terrorisée. »

Si ce n'était que ça, j'offrirais volontiers mes services pour les défendre. Contrairement à la majorité des humains, le capitaine s'était montré d'une extrême gentillesse me considérant comme une lady malgré mon allure de sorcière futuriste. John ? Oui c'était cela. John. Un joli nom, peut-être, après l'affrontement avec les brigands, lui rendrais-je visite dans sa cabine pour discuter. J'avais officiellement un problème, voilà que je recherchais la compagnie des humains maintenant !

Mon buste passa par-dessus la rambarde pour apercevoir les dits pirates. Pas de navire juste un foutu sous-marin jaune canari immergeant de l'eau. Mes dents se serrèrent lorsque la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Ne pourrais-je donc jamais lui échapper ?! Tenait-il temps à moi pour me poursuivre à travers tout Grand Line ?! Mais merde j'avais rien demandé moi !

Une sphère entoura les deux vaisseaux. Son nodachi trancha un morceau l'intégralité de l'équipage, pour mieux les recoller ensuite formant des créatures humanoïdes pour le moins étrange. Six pieds, deux mains et pas de tête… alors que trois têtes fixées au mat s'indignaient de ce traitement. Law s'amusait comme un petit fou, ou comme un enfant avec ses jouets jusqu'à que ceux-ci ne cassent ou qu'il ne s'en lasse.  
L'idée de me battre m'effleura l'esprit mais je me résignais bien vite en apercevant Bepo me saluant avec de grands signes des bras, heureux de me retrouver. Sale traitre ! Je sautais de mon perchoir pour rejoindre le pont pour dévisager le médecin les mains dans les poches.

« Tu m'appartiens alors ne crois pas que tu puisses te sauver comme ça. M'avertit-il l'air mécontent de ce contretemps. »


End file.
